User blog:Patosgolooooo/Roller Coaster Tycoon World Wishlist
Advertising: *Radio *Newspapers *Billboard *Website *Television Advertising Improvements: *Ability to set the % of the vouchers offered Animatronics for dark rides or whatever: *Aztec *Bobcats *Cowboys *Dinosaurs *Egyptians *Elephants *Lion *Miner *Monkey *Moose *Native American *Pirate *Sharks *Storybook Characters *Tigers *Vampires Entertainers: *Alien *Aztec *Cartoon Characters *Caesar *Cat *Cleopatra *Clown *Comic Book Characters *Cowboy *Dinosaur *Dog *Dolphin *Dragon *Fairy *Flamingo *Frog *Gladiator *Lion *Mouse *Mummy *Old Prospector *Pharaoh *Pirate *Princess *Santa *Video Game Character *Zombie Finiancial Improvements: *Corporate Sponsorships Food & Drink Stalls: *Beer Stand *Bottled Water Stall *Candy Shop *Cultural Food (able to choose what is sells w/ check marks) *Funnel Cake Stand *Health Food Stand *Juice Stand *Pretzal Stand *Real Restaurants (McDonalds, etc) *Restaurants (w/ customizeable menus (check marks choose what is sold)) *Steak House *Taco Stall *Underground/Water Restaurant (Living Seas - EPCOT) Footpath Accessories: *ATM's *Drinking Fountains *Exit Signs *Metal Detectors *More Lamps *Picnic Tables (Zoo Tycoon) *Pop Machines *Speakers/Intercoms *Telephone Booths (could have advertising effect, since someone can use it to recommend the park to someone) *TV Monitors for the Queue's Footpath Options: *Click & Drag to set path (SimCity 3000, Pharaoh, Zeus) *Paths can do into scenery (Pyramids and Colosseum) *Queue overflows onto footpaths Footpath Types: *Covered Paths/Queues *Curved Paths *Stairs Game Improvements: *Ability to have 2 ride construction windows open at the same time *Better AI for Guests and Staff *Competing Parks *Guests leave at the end of the day *Guests return in the morning *Height "levels" converted to either feet or meters, depending on which version of RCT you buy *MP3 sound capability, and make it easier to use custom music *Morning/Afternoon/Evening modes *Multiple Game Speeds *Operating Hours (customizeable w/ arrow up/down controls) *Resizeable Windows *Theme Creator Game Play Modes: *Multiplayer - This has a ton of potential. You can do either a team (2v2, etc) or a plain 1 on 1. If competing parks were added to the game, multiplayer would be able to add a lot of additional gameplay. Games: *Arcade (Like Daytona USA, Guitar Hero, Time Crisis Series, House of the Dead and More) *Basketball Shoot *Casino *Darts *Fastest Pitch *Football Toss *Horse Rase *Knock Down the Bottles *Laser Tag *Paintball *Remote Control Cars *Ring the Bell *Ring Toss *Rock Climbing Wall *Shooting Gallery *Tic Tac Toe *Whack a Mole *Water Shoot Guests: *A.C.E *Baby *Biker *Celebrities *Couples *Disabled *Ethnic *Families *Kids *Newspaper Reporters *Park Inspectors *Pets *Rival Park Spies *Senior Citizens *Teens *VIPs *Wet People (after coming off water ride; they will eventually dry off) *Women Info/Souvenir Stalls: *Bookstore *Changing Area *Emporium *First Aid *Guided Tours *Large Shop *Lost & Found *Main Office *Photo Stall *Picture Booth for On-Ride Photos *Security Guard Office *Space Store *Toy Store Lodging: *Campgrounds *Hotels Main Gate Improvements: *Gate can be moved *Highly Customizeable Gate (design and theme) *Multiple Gates *Ticket Booths Mild Rides: *Airplane Ride (Dumbo) *Fun House *Giant Swings *Jumbo Slide *Kids Playground Area *Kiddie Rides (like Airplane, Donkey, Tiger, Bear, Monkey, Etc) *Museums *Petting Zoo (Zoo Tycoon) *Playhouse (plastic ball cages, foam ball shooters, etc) *Pony Ride *Side Show *Tunnel of Love *Wild Animal Area Mild Ride Improvements: *Bumper Cars - Larger *Car Ride - Adjustable Speed *Carousel - Adjustable Speed - Counter-Clockwise Mode *Maze - Corn Stalks - Hills - Mirrors - Secret Passageways - Spooky Maze New Ride Vehicles: *3D Theater - IMAX sized building *Airplane Ride - Elephant Car - Rocket Car *Boat Hire - Jungle Cruise Boats - Leaf Boats - Mini Submarines *Car Ride - Jeep - Motorcycle *Carousel - Antique - Double-Decker - Grand *Chairlift - Gondolas *EMV Ride - Jeep *Ferris Wheel - Double-Wide - Larger Size *Go Karts - NASCAR *Haunted House - More Styles *Inverted Coaster - Dragon Train *Miniature Railroad - Circus Train - Old West Steam Train *Motion Simulator - Car - Starship *Observation Tower - Lighthouse Design *River Boat - Pirate Ship - Steamboat *Single Rail Coaster - Rocket Car - Soap Box Car *Steel Mini Coaster - Cat Trains - Dragon Trains *Suspended Coaster - Bat Trains - UFO Trains *Swinging Inverter - Rocket - Starship *Vertical Coaster - 2 Row Car *Water Slide - Inner-tube - Mats New Roller Coasters: *LIM Launched (Mr Freeze) *Landmark Coasters (like SimCity 3000 Unlimited landmarks) *Toboggan New Scenery: *Clocks *Fiber Optics *Security Cameras *Waterfalls (Zoo Tycoon) *Wishing Well New Thrill Rides: *Alpine *Backwards Bungee *Bungee Jump *Chaos *EMV Ride *Freefall *Frisbee *Himalaya *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Rainbow *Ring of Fire *Rotor *Round Up *Sky Coasters *Sky Diver *Spin Out *Tea Cups *Tilt-a-whirl *Triple Play *VR Ride *Wave Swinger *Whirlwind *The Whip *Zipper New Transport Rides: *Double Decker Carriage *Ferry *Omnibus *Parking Lot Trams *Rafts *Safari Jeeps *Streetcars/Trolleys New Water Rides: *Lazy Rivers *Motor Boat Race *River Boats *Submarine Ride *Water play area *Water Slides (the kind that uses the mats) *Wave Pool and Giant Wave Pool Parades: *Electrical Nighttime *Parade using hired entertainers Park Currency: *Gift Cards/Certificates *Hand Stamps *Park/Resort Currency *Season Pass Park Staff: *Crossing Guard *Landscapers (do yardwork faster than Handymen) *Life Guard *Paramedics *Parking Lot Crew *Photographers *Ride Operators *Shops/stalls crew *Spies (to see what other parks are up to) *Tour Guide *Tram Drivers *Walk around sellers (Balloon sellers, ODV) Research Improvements: *Speed up research by pumping more money into it *Take longer to research things *Specific researching Ride Improvements: *Auto Tree Bulldoze while building *Better names for some US version rides *Certain rides shut down during thunderstorms *Change colors on carrousel & other rides *Federal inspection required before ride opens *Grand openings for new rides *Guests can enter at one station & exit at another *Height restrictions *Kill count for rides *List lengths of all drops *Mirroring option for building dueling/twin coasters *Multiple photo spots on multi station rides *Multiple trains on launched coasters (full circuit launched) *Option to buy more cars/trains/logs/etc. *Option to modify rides to accomodate disabled guests *Pre-made rides named Viper be named Viper, not ride #1 *Problem Identifier for unrideable rides *Purchase better styles of cars/trains/etc. *Rebuild ride just one click *Rides built over time with a construction crew and cranes *See thru image of finished ride shown while placing it *Seperate ride designer *Speed up pulley belts on water rides *Track Stretcher *Train track crossing *Tunnels w/o raising land *Warned when ride/shop not being profitable *Water rides shut down during colder months *When rebuilding, have coasters go through the tunnels instead of from scratch *When station brakes fail, other brakes don't Scenario Ideas: *Build a park in a mall *Caves *City Park *Create a water park @ an existing theme park *Cruise liner *Giant scenario *Indoor *Marine *Multiple parks in single scenario *Rainforest *Real life park scenarios *Scenario Builder *Skyscraper Top *Tropical Island *Underground Scenery Improvements: *Can be placed underground *Fake lava erupts from volcano (set eruption times) *Lights work in the rain *Place fences between paths so they're not connected Season Pass Options: *Ability to design pass *Multiple levels of season pass Shops/Stalls Improvements: *Ability to connect food/shop to a queue *Add shop/stall to a larger building *Choose ration of players:winners for games *Customer surveys to help identify problems *Have all shops/stalls at beginning *Multiple themed designs for stalls *Plush prizes for games *Sponsorship Shows/Theaters: *Air Show *Amphitheater *Animal (Zoo Tycoon) *Audio Animatronic *Bandstand *Concerts *Dance Club *Demolition Derby *Dolphin *Extreme Sports *Fireworks *Horse Racing *IMAX Theatre *Laserlight *Magic *Mermaid *Musical *Nighttime Spectacular *Puppet *Shoot-out *Stunt *Water Show Signs: *Billboard for outside the park Souvenirs Sold: *Arts/Crafts *Attraction specific merchandise *Books *Caricature *Clothing *Glow Stuff *Keychains *Novelty Cups *Photos *Toys Special Events: *Concerts *Grad Night *Attraction Opening *Halloween (Fright Night, etc) Staff Improvements: *Assign mechanics to specific rides *Clear path assignment button *Different colors for path assignments with staff *Guards throw vandals out *Handymen clean pools, wipe tables, shovel snow (if it snows) *Promote staff (show rank in window ie. senior staff) *Rank patrol areas *Staff should repair vandalism *Staff wears themed outfits in certain areas *Tell mechanic which ride to fix manually Station Improvements: *Curved *Have more ride vehicles than what can fit in the station *Have ride vehicles at each station *Longer *More than 4 allowed *Rotatable Entrance/Exits Statues: *More Water Fountains *Notable Figure (World Leaders, etc) Busts Themes: *Africa *Alien *Atlantis *Australian *Aztec *Beach Boardwalk *Candyland *Cartoon *Circus *Comic Book *Disco *Fairy Tale *Greek *Holiday *Kiddy *Miniature *Modern *Music *Native American *New Orleans *Old English *Oldies *Pirate *Secret Agent *Swamp *Turn of the Century *Underwater *Viking *Wilderness Thrill Ride Improvements: *3D Theater - More Films *Motion Simulator - More Films *Swinging Inverter Ship - Double Inverter Mode Track: *30 & 60 degree track pieces for all rides *45 degree track for all rides *Banked curves/helixes for all coasters *Banked Drops *Banked track for Go Karts *Block Brakes for coasters *Boosters on Vertical & Inverted Coaster *Customizable Loop (build it and choose how tall and wide it is) *Emergency exit stairs/paths for coasters & other rides *Larger turn for river rapids *Maintenance Bay for coasters *On ride photo spot allowed anywhere *On ride photo spot for all rides *Rocky road style track *Special pieces & 90 degree tracks allowed after a 45 degree track *Top hat inversions (Mr. Freeze) *Tunnels (w/o raising land) *Turntable for Miniature Railroad *Upward sloped track (no belts) for log flume *Wider pieces for river rapids Track Extras: *Archways *Chase lights *Fire spouts *Flags *Heat fans *Lights along edges *Mist Machines *Neon lights *Sign posts *Steam *Strobes *Warning signs *Water Cannons Vandalism/Disasters: *Bikers *Bombs *Boycotting/Picketing *Crazy Drunks *Derailing trains *Dirty Animals (mad dogs, rats, etc) *Drought *Earthquakes *Explosions *Fights *Fires *Footpath Deterioration *Guests fall out of old rides *Hurricane *Killings *Lawsuits *Lightning strikes *Neighbor complaints *Pickpockets *Power outages *Riots *Shut downs (via inspectors) *Spray Painted Things *Stabbings *Strikes *Tornadoes Viewing Options: *1st Person *3D *Above Ground Invisibility *Height clipping *Hide Individual ride *Hide Paths *More Precise views *Overhead *Ride the rides *Separate screen for underground view *Straight on Water Ride Improvements: *Water Slide - One-Way Mode - Put water in the slide Weather: *Hail *Sleet *Snow Category:Blog posts